


Dalliances of Youth

by Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315



Series: Dalliances and Affairs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315/pseuds/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315
Summary: A few snippets, mostly abandoned. All free for adoption, just link me to it and credit me.I swear, my main problem is motivation.Naruto, BNHA, Hollow Knight, Undertale, just to name a few.
Relationships: Aromantic Orochimaru, Asexual Orochimaru - Relationship
Series: Dalliances and Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011522
Kudos: 3





	1. Wistful Orochimaru

Orochimaru drinks. A lot.

Not like Tsunade. He won't willingly succumb to the drunken stupors Tsunade is so famous for.

No. 

He drinks like sorrow and remembrance, remorse and "What if"s and _sentiment._

He never allows himself the luxury of _forgetting_. That is for people of less strength. He is a _Sānnin_. He is not so weak as to forget.

Not like Tsunade. No. He will remember until the end of time, until he dies, of how he was _abandoned_ by those he trusted first.

Sasuke stumbles upon him drinking and _sane_.

What a sight it was, to see the insane Sannin grieve over what had been once rightfully his.

He doesn't cry. He swirls his sake in his porcelain cup, golden serpentine eyes half heartedly looking at his reflection. His gaze is clouded, lost in memories and his hair is tied up in a elegant bun, barely adorned with a simple ribbon.

Every now and then, he takes a drink, but very evidently, the main course of his meal are his thoughts. He contemplates a lot of things.

His thoughts wander towards his student.

He has no doubt Sasuke will betray him once he is without use. He is growing with his firm hand, with his controlling method. But perhaps he will have to try a few softer methods.

An overly firm hand will no doubtfully choke his growth. Just like Anko.

And Anko, his student he left behind.

He sighs, taking another drink. He still fails to comprehend the regret he felt when he defected and failed to bring Anko with him. Anko, the student he had no intention to take yet still...

He has no doubt Anko still knows his favourite food. She had worshipped him, following his every step with reverence and tried her best to take care of him when Jiraiya and Tsunade were unable. It is a hard pill to swallow that he had to leave her behind.

And when he returned to retrieve her, she had already turned against him.

He had also sensed several ANBU near her, but neither had she used their unique code. The venom had been real, the hatred and betrayal true and cutting.

He had stared at her uncomprehendingly, then smiled, turned, and left.

What grief he felt, until this day.


	2. Deidara centric ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Deidara. MY NOTEBOOK FINALLY HAS USE!!!

Deidara (Clan AU)

  * Never got a surname.
  * Looks uncomfortably like the Fourth Hokage.
  * Cue plot bunny.



Main Background:

  1. Deidara is the last of his disgraced Clan bc his clan was executed for allowing a bastard to land into the hands of Konoha.
  2. Minato is actually a bastard of said clan, making Naruto one of the last members of the clan. Deidara recognises this and has mixed feelings about this.
  3. He didn't want his Clan to die out
  4. He doesn't want Naruto to be tainted by the toxic beliefs his clan held and the stigma that would follow if he used his surname.
  5. Fuck Iwa. Naruto can stay in Konoha.
  6. He wants Naruto to learn the techniques his clan drilled into him.
  7. Fuck the Clan.
  8. Actually, Uzumaki suits Naruto fine. His temperament is more like Uzumaki's anyway. (Nevermind. He has the obsession.)
  9. The Clan can go down with him, dammit



Bloodline Limits: Animation (Yang Release)

  * Lets user animate anything. By anything, _anything._ (No living things. Messes with paradoxes , Scientifically Proven™.)
  * Drawback: All users succumb to poor physical health (Too much use of Yang Release in a bastardised form)
  * By law of chakra, there must be something to animate. One cannot create nothing out of thin air to animate. This is another Bloodline Limit. Also explains why Naruto can use Yin-Yang Release.



Bloodline Limit 2: Creation (Yin Release)

  * Lets user create anything. Nothing living, because that falls under Animation category.
  * Drawback: All users have have poor mental stability. (Too much mental strain comprehending reality, never mind creating)
  * By law of chakra, there will be no life in what they create. Yin chakra is form without life. One cannot create life with form.



Plot(?) :

  * Deidara learns of Naruto and schemes, deciding fuck his clan and letting knowledge die with him. It was likely too dangerous for Naruto anyway, with how diluted his blood is
  * Then comes the dilemma of letting the knowledge he had crammed into his head since he was 7. That feels like he did all that for nothing, and we all know how impulsive Deidara is. So he had over 3 years to write down what his clan crammed into his head, working on defining all things he perfected and worked on for endless hours. The scroll had been entrusted to Tobi for safekeeping after Deidara witnessed him using Space-Time Jutsu.
  * Tobi, _naturally_ , forgot. Goddamn it.
  * Kakashi found the scroll long after Deidara's death.
  * Cue cut scene as Naruto reads through Deidara's last letter and biography. (OOC af) Pan over to see Deidara sealing up the scroll and handing it over to Tobi. Also include his explanation on how the Clan's memories are better left forgotten.
  * But naturally, since Deidara had been brainwashed since birth to love and take pride in his clan, he recorded everything he remembers in his Clan. Cue Naruto crying. Make Deidara seem more human. The pain he felt must've been unbearable. (He was only 19.)




	3. Deidara centric ideas (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonist: Deidara  
> Troupes: SIOC Reincarnation, Angst, Sick Fic, No Happy Ending, Happy Memories on the way to Hell.  
> Tags: Itachi & Deidara, Sick Support Group, Sasori & Kisame, Sick Partner Support Group, Pein & Konan, Never Letting Both of them Travel together again.

Deidara (Not Really)

Summary: OC with very toxic relations lands into Naruto. Wow. Wonder how that speeds up the progress to suicide? Oh _wait_.

  * OC had been emotionally manipulated by _masters_ of the craft. They are not dumb, and picked up a trick or two.
  * A trick or two for our OC equals infiltration specialist for the Naruto World. The Naruto World's mental tricks doesn't really compare to the level of "social life", where the OC's every move is expected to portray what they want to, done all the time, 24/7. The OC's family, friends and spouse were total shitheads.
  * The OC died of MPA. Guess what disease they have now? ~~(MPA)~~
  * But the OC wasn't a good person, and no matter how they might think they aren't bad, _at all_ , they are. They're manipulative, telling lies so subtle no one notices. They twist the truth to lessen their punishments from their shithead family. And that isn't necessarily a bad thing in the Narutoverse, but it's something no one appreciates in the Akatsuki.
  * OC was AFAB, but is genderapethetic.
  * OC wanted a male physical body due to past trauma. (Sensitive chest, periods, ~~her whore mother got killed and her slut daughter is the _ **same**_~~ ) They gives no fucks whatsoever to gender, but wanted a different sex.
  * OC is lowkey depressed. Like, very, very lowkey. Even they don't notice it.
  * OC died due to a sudden withdrawal from their medicine for treating MPA. They didn't want to live in that stupid world full of ~~ _fakes and lies and acting and medicine and treatments and pregnancy-_~~
  * OC has primary tokophobia due to past trauma of their mother screaming painfully while giving birth to her twin brothers. They were 3. No one bothered to comfort her.
  * OC is viramoric. This carries on to their next life.
  * OC "wakes up" in Deidara. Deidara was never a normal newborn, but rather the OC that _became_ Deidara as they grew up with no memories. Deidara hits his head one day during a skirmish with Konoha shinobi, where his remaining parent died. He finds out when he falls unconscious and wakes up in the orphanage with what feels like a forgotten dream in his head. 
  * Deidara has chemical imbalances that led to bipolarity type 2 and a really, really bad puberty. Deidara tries to rein himself in, and partially succeeds. His body and his brain do not want to co-operate. At all. He slips into depressive episodes for about 3 weeks or so and each mania episode is actively encouraged by Ōnoki because it helps his career as a shinobi. (Or so he says) 



~~(It doesn't)~~

  * OC takes on a new name and identity in his new life. He discards his old identity and gender and lets him be himself while not raising suspicions. (Genders haven't been under intense study like his last world but no one discriminates, but no one calls another person the pronouns They/Them either, so OC sticks to He/Him. For safety reasons, OC refers themselves as He/Him as not to arise suspicion.) He still sculpts clay, due to Plot no Jutsu. Either that or give him long range attacks. (I'm too lazy for that)
  * OC feels trapped as he conforms to the gender stereotypes of the Iwagakure society. He likes his new body, but the social stereotypes were too far. He's allowed make up and nail polish, _thank god_ , but crying in front of strangers are not allowed?!?! Tf is this backwards fucked up society?
  * The coughs start when he is 12, just after his Jōnin exam. The newly minted Tokujō has 1 or 2 breakdowns (read 7 or 8) because of his paranoia which was right. He was sick again. In fact, he is sicker this time, with chakra aiding his body's rebellion. The immuno disease was stronger and progressed faster, his life expectancy being 5-10 years instead of the slow withering pace his last life had.
  * Deidara doesn't know how to feel about this. The treatment will prematurely end his shinobi career and he is all for it. Ōnoki forbids Deidara from seeking treatment because he is labeled a genius and Iwa needs its genius to put up her image.
  * Deidara defects and seeks treatment elsewhere. On his way, he steals the Kinjutsu(or not if you give him long range attacks), unintentionally mirroring his Canon counterpart's actions. 
  * Cue Akatsuki. Deidara has acquired a treatment plan, and just 4 hours away from treatment, the Akatsuki forcibly recruits him. Kisame, Itachi and Sasori witness an episode (Both a semi-maniac episode and the depressive episode after, following the chakra flare needed to break Deidara free from Genjutsu. The chakra flare aggravates his, well, everything. He just coughs, all high pitched coughing and tears of pain that turn darker and darker until something like rotted flesh forces itself out of Deidara's throat.) It's ugly and smells like a corpse, and Deidara is only 12 at that time. Imagine how Itachi and Kisame would react. 
  * Sasori, naturally doesn't give a fuck. (Yet.)
  * breakdown scene:



He gets lost in Itachi's eyes, thoughts stilling at the sight of the swirling veins in his pupil. The tomoes drag him into a world where everything is slightly blurrier like his last life. He doesn't want to leave, because his lungs don't hurt, his limbs don't feel weighed and his mind is clear. 

He needs to leave. He cannot stay here. He needs to fight for his life. 

He braces against reality, heaves and _breaks_.

He returns to reality, chokes on his spit and coughs. Everything hits him at once. His lungs are on fire, his mind blurs and he hits the ground. His hands touch the smooth tiled ground, but he cannot appreciate it yet. He feels disappointed that he managed to break free.

 ~~(He wanted to stay there forever)~~

That chakra flare was risky, and his body makes damn sure he knows how it felt about that. He cannot feel air hit his lungs. 

_~~He's trapped again.~~ _

He cannot breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part 1!


End file.
